


Born from rebirth

by kare_reiko



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Soul Reviving AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kare_reiko/pseuds/kare_reiko
Summary: Once upon a time there was a man who possessed a big knowledge. Knowledge so amazing that some easily mistook it with magic. It wasn't strange that people thought that. The man, known as Zenrus, managed to do something that had been regarded as impossible before or appeared only in old myths. With his science he brought a human's soul back to life.Those who were brought back to live were later called Seraphs...





	Born from rebirth

Born from rebirth  
Chapter 1

 

Once upon a time there was a man who possessed a big knowledge. Knowledge so amazing that some easily mistook it with magic. It wasn't strange that people thought that. The man, known as Zenrus, managed to do something that had been regarded as impossible before or appeared only in old myths. With his science he brought a human's soul back to life. It was only the conscious which he was able to tear out from death's hands. Yet, the man found a way to place revived souls inside bodies made of nano-machines. This was the discovery that changed the current world. 

Some normal, living people rejected Zenrus's discovery. The other, as you can guess, lusted for it. Some were unable to believe that nano-machine bodies had emotions and they were revived souls of once living and breathing humans. 

Yet, Zenrus traveled around the world and he kept creating machines which could bring back souls and build new bodies for them. His work planted seeds of hope in human's hearts. Still, often, Zenrus's creations didn't let people grant their wishes. They would beg Zenrus to bring back their beloved ones, but the machine didn't work that way. Maybe even Zenrus himself didn't fully understand why some souls were able to be brought back and others not. 

„Those lives belonging to the ones who were taken away too fast. I can't bring back people who accomplished everything they wanted to during their lives or ones that rejected the world.”  
The man said to his grandson once.

Not everyone understood his words, or rather they rejected such explanation. They wanted to see, talk and laugh with their beloved ones once more and there was a machine that could give them such chance. They placed their last hopes into Zenrus machines, yet their prayers were left unanswered. I wasn't easy to accept.

Mostly requests ended this way but there were exceptions from moments of disappointment. 

Sometimes Zenrus was able to get one desired soul from the land of the dead. But revived ones often shared the same problem. People brought back by man's machine almost never remembered their previous lives or could recall few things that were really important for them during their life. Families were able to tell that person standing right before them was the one they knew and loved. Their characters, likes and dislikes were the same, even the appearance the nano-machine took on was similar. They only lacked memories, but many times that was the problem that humans couldn't overcome.

After a while people started to curse Zenrus's name. They couldn't deal with having someone important right beside them who didn't remember them. Like they were just strangers. They cursed the man's name when he was unable to bring back who they wanted to live once again.

Yet, Zenrus didn't stop. Even when some humans wanted the power of those machines to live forever, or to simply place their current soul into a nano-machine vessel. 

He build his machines and he brought back as many souls as possible.

Those who were brought back to live were later called Seraphs because most of them had white hair which ended in some inhuman color reminding some people of angels from divine stories. 

The world had to deal with this new situation. Humans had no other choice but to make place in the world and rights for Seraphs. Rejection wasn't a rare occurrence. Many hated and were afraid of Seraphs. Their bodies didn't need food but they could eat and feel the taste of meals. They didn't need sleep, however peaceful dreams helped their minds. They didn't need to breathe, the sunlight around them was enough to keep the nano-machines working. Even a little light let them operate for weeks. Compared to humans, Seraphs sometimes were also gifted with strange powers. After a while people noticed that some of them aged when other didn't. Humans started to wonder if Seraphs were immortal or not. Differences gave birth to fear and fear easily inflicted hate.

It wasn't like no one ever tried to kill a Seraph. Such destruction was hard to accomplish because of the regeneration ability of nano-machines and their powers, but in the end it was theoretically possible to destroy Seraph's body. Still, Zenrus machine had always been able to bring those souls back once more after first body was destroyed. 

Some countries welcomed Zenrus and Seraphs, other tried to kill them all. Some protected Zenrus's machines, the others tried to destroy them. After a while the man started to create his machines under perfect a force field which could be passed by Seraphs only. But it didn't stop humans from attacking Seraphs once they were brought back and tried to leave the place with their reviving machine. 

Some started to view Zenrus as a devil and his creations equally to begins from hell. 

Slowly Seraphs started to create small communities in countries that agreed to give them protection. It didn't mean that they were fully safe. In a world where the most important rule of death was destroyed, where humans weren't sure what to do with Seraphs, the places like Ladylake or Pendrago were the only ones were Seraphs could peacefully try to live like the people they used to be. Sometimes machines brought back souls of ones who were unknown to their surrounding. Without any memories they couldn't simply return to their families. In such a situation those Seraph communities welcomed them warmly, creating a safe palace for them to live. 

And then, after a many years of chaos Zenrus, the man who was called god or devil, disappeared. Some people said that he was killed by people who rejected what he had done. Some that he had enough of people's hatred and lust and vanished on his own. Some that he was captured in order to force information about how to build reviving machines and nano-machines bodies from him.

In the end, Zenrus hadn't shared his discovery with anyone besides few talented students. After the man's disappearance no one really knew how to recreate his miracle. Or maybe some of his students knew but they were too afraid to take Zenrus place. They themselves even wondered how the man had managed to live this long and not get killed by someone earlier.

Even without Zenrus, the world kept going. The reviving machines still worked but people wondered if one day they would get destroyed under the hands of time. 

Many Scientist tried to figure out how to recreate the whole reviving system. Humans who held a lot power tried to size places with machines and capture some Seraphs in order to study them. They still hoped to find a way to bring their souls back after their deaths.

Seraphs worked hard to protect themselves. With the help of some humans they created closed, small cities where they studied, worked and waited for attacks of those who hated their existence or wanted to put their bodies on a surgery table. Some Seraphs even started to curse Zenrus's name after a while. 

Zenrus, The man that wrote his existence into books like no one before him. 

Sorey's Grandfather.

Sorey wasn't any different than humans around him. His friend Rose not once said that his features were rather dull. He had brow hair and green eyes. He wasn't too small or too high. He loved books and archeology. He had to wear glasses from time to time during reading and studying. He was rather happy with his body shape. Well, not only because of his genes but also days full of exercises. Because you had to know how to fight and protect yourself when you were living in a Seraph village. 

He was born and raised inside Ladylake, one of the bastions where Seraphs and Humans coexisted peacefully. They lived, worked, went to school and fought against enemies one beside another. Most humans that lived in Ladylake were the former families of some revived soul. They were the few ones who were able to overcome the grief when the brought back person didn't remember them. Mostly they were families of children that died and were revived. Those ones were lucky. The gap of missing memories was easy to fill again. 

But Seraph's children were rather called unlucky ones. Brought back just as they died, inside small bodies, understanding only this much about the world as they had known before they left it in the first place, separated from their families, unable to find them again. Yes, that was often the fate of children Seraphs. They went through much hardships before reaching places like Ladylake. At least at the end of their sad journey some humans or Seraphs adopted them into their families, giving them warmth and a safe home.

Sorey didn't know his parents. They had had an accident when he was still inside his mother's belly. He had been taken out from his mother body far too early. Doctors didn't give him much chances to survive. 

Yet, he was walking to school that day like any other seventeen-year-old boy. Maybe the only reason for him to be alive was his Grandpa. Sorey was the one and only human on the world who had Zenrus's nano-machines inside his body. This was Sorey's secret. His and his few trusted friends or rather his strange family. Everyone knew that Sorey would be in danger if someone found out that his life was supported by nano-machines.

Was Sorey a Seraph? No, he hadn't die. He had normal human body that aged, needed to eat, sleep and everything else that a living person does. He considered himself a human. Maybe he could live between other humans without random attacks and worry that someone might to kill him. Still, Sorey would never wish for that. He loved the humans and Seraphs that lived inside Ladylake. He had the strangest family on the world that contained both 'races'. 

He wanted to protect this place, Seraphs, his family and his dear friends. He hoped that the day when Humans and Seraphs could live together, happy, without fear and problems would come. Yes, this was his biggest dream.

Sorey turned his steps towards the bakery where he was greet by a human lady.

“Hello, Sorey. You are alone today?”

“Yes, but I still want to ask for two lunches. Or... was Rose already here?”

“No, dear.”

“Then I~d like to order three bags.” Sorey smiled cheerfully to the woman who disappeared inside the shop just to return a few minutes later with paper bags. In exchange for still warm pastry Sorey took a few golden coins out from his pocket.

“Thank you very much, Miss Inari.”

“You are welcome. Is Mikleo alright?”

“Yes, he starts his lessons earlier today and he didn't want for me to wake up with him and waste hours waiting for my class.”

Woman chuckled softly. 

“Well, it's rather impossible for you to waste even a minute inside the school. The librarians joked lately that you and Mikleo read books faster than they manage to buy them.”

Sorey smiled brightly in an answer, putting his hands on his hips and broadening his chest proudly.  
“Well, I think I'm faster than Mikleo in reading.”

The shop keeper again laughed softly. “Mikleo already said he is better than you in reading before.”

Sorey pouted slightly at that information. He and Mikleo rivaled on many fields. He couldn't imagine any different. He and Mikleo were inseparable since early childhood. Seeing one without another was a rare occurrence.

“But you are sure that Mikleo is alright? Today makes seventeen years since...” Her voice broke without telling the rest of sentence but Sorey knew what she meant. It was seventeen years since Muse, Mikleo's mother had fallen into a coma after a big fire set up by Seraph's haters. Muse jumped out of their flat on 5th floor with her one year old child. Muse's brother found them by chance in the chaos of the attack. The woman laid on the brick floor inside a pond of blood with a burned Mikleo in her arms.

Sorey had heard that story from his Grandfather only. It looked like Michael, Muse's brother and Mikleo's uncle, lost his mind after seeing his only family in such state. He had worked greatly for the sake of humans and Seraphs his whole life. When Michael saw the burned body of his nephew he broke down and started to curse everyone; Zenrus, humans and Seraphs. He killed their enemies in wrath. In order to end his nephew's suffering he shot the child without second thought. He was about to fire at his sister too when he himself was deadly attacked by an aggressor. 

Yes, Mikleo. The person who was Sorey's best friend, the person which he couldn't imagine to not be by his side was a Seraph. Not like Sorey really cared about it. They were different, he learned that in early childhood, but Mikleo was Mikleo. Someone who loved archaeology the same as Sorey. Who was easy to tease and cooked great ice dishes. Who liked to clean their house and cared about everyone deeply.

Sorey could talk about Mikleo for hours. No surprise since they were raised together under Grandfather's care.

“I think he's going to be alright. We are going to see Muse after school.” Sorey explained to the woman. She smiled fondly like Sorey was her dear son.  
“I see. If you want to drop by to eat something sweet later I will happily welcome both of you. For free.”

“Thank you. I will think about it but, I'm afraid that exercises and our plans might not leave us much time today, but we will try to drop by.” Sorey bowed to the woman before heading to school. He gave second thought to the woman's proposition while walking through park alleys. He understood the woman's intentions but he also knew that Mikleo didn't like when people pitied him too much. He wanted to look strong everyday and to everyone. Sorey himself thought that Mikleo was impossibly strong. He had never seen his friend break down during those last few years.

Alisha, their dear friend, once said that both of them had the right to cry once in a while. Maybe she was right.

Well, Sorey was happy with his current life. He knew about hell that some Seraphs had gone through before reaching places like Ladylake so he considered himself lucky. Sure there were harsh times after attacks when his close ones were hurt. He sometimes wondered what would it be like if his parents hadn't died. But he had his 'auntie' Lailah, dear friends Alisha, Rose, Dezel, Sergei and Edna. There was Lailah's friend, Zaveid who dropped by into their home very often. And the most important, he had Mikleo. 

Sorey was never alone. Sure, he and Mikleo had been devastated to hear that Gramps disappeared, but they had found a letter destined for them written by the old man. He told them to use their lives fully, be happy and do everything to make their dreams come true. To love and let be loved. And not cry too much when he one day would be gone.

He and Mikleo had sucked in his every word and tried to use recalled letter as advice when things were getting hard.

Just like speaking of the devil, after passing school's gate, Sorey saw his friend reading under the big tree during the break between classes. The brown-haired boy couldn't hold back the smile that grew on his face every time he laid eyes on the other boy. Well, at least when they didn't fight. That too happen from time to time. No, surprise when you lived with one another for twenty four hours everyday.

Mikleo didn't raise his eyes from the book when Sorey sat beside him. The other boy waited until Sorey offered his hand to give him one of three paper bags.

“Rose is going to be late?” Mikleo asked, this time looking at Sorey's face.

“Yup. What are you reading?”

“The loneliness of gods.”

Sorey's eyes sparked with happiness aswell as eager interest and Mikleo smiled sassy at his friend's reaction.

“Ohhhhh. A new one! Don't give it back to library right away, I'm going to read it after you.”

“No problem.” 

For a moment they sat in silence. Mikleo turned his eyes back to book's pages and Sorey let his hand search in his bag in order to get his notes for today's exam. Anyway, he had a hard time trying to focus on them that day. Maybe deep down he worried about Mikleo. The topic of his past wasn't an easy one. They visited Muse as often as possible, reading beside her bed, sometimes to her too. Usually it was Lailah or Zaveid who chased them away from her room, telling them to have fun and that Muse wouldn't want for them to spent all their free time sitting at a a hospital bed.

Sorey looked at his friend's face. It was not the first time he thought that Mikleo was beautiful. He was slimmer than Sorey and shorter, which was often subject to their friends’ teasing. Sorey wouldn't change anything about his friend. Mikleo's eyes reminded him of wild violets, like many other Seraphs his hair was mostly white save for the tips which ended with an aquamarine color. If Sorey were asked he would admit that Mikleo's hair's tips make him recall those photos with crystal clear tropical sea. Well, his forehead's hair often arranged on their own into left side flowing down there like river. There was something amazing in other boy's delicate nose, jaw and mouth. Sorey couldn't call it anything but gorgeous.

Once more Sorey felt strange. It happened often lately. He wondered how it would be to touch Mikleo's cheek or hair. To run his hand through those white stands. He already knew how they felt. Mikleo had cut his hair for the last few years now and Sorey had tried once to repay his childhood friend. It didn't turn out well and he was banned from touching Mikleo's hair from that day on. But now it wasn't matter of hair cutting. Sorey felt an urge to touch his friend in different way than their normal tickle fights.

“You are going to be late for your class.” The words of the other boy brought back Sorey to reality. He scratched his nose nervously and put the mostly unread notes back into his bag.

“You are not going?” The green-eyed boy asked surprised after noticing that his friend didn't move from his spot.

“Mr. Mark got sick. They gave us a two hours break.”

“Oh, looks like first year kid's prank with water wasn't good for him.”

“Yeah, and if you see Rose tell her that Dezel has notes for her from our last year. He's going to wait here with Sergei after they come back from the shop.”  
Sorey nodded, glad that some of their friends would join Mikleo soon and smiled once again before turning towards building's gate. Somehow he didn't want to leave his friend alone that day.

“Alright. See you later at lunch.” 

Just before he entered the class he almost collided with a red-haired girl. She looked like she had just ran a marathon. 

“Hello Rose.” Sorey greet the girl. From all his closest friends, only Rose and Alisha studied in the same year. The rest of them, were a year older, like Mikleo. Too bad, he had once wondered how it would be to have classes with Mikleo more than once. Maybe at least he wouldn’t be treated as the biggest nerd in Ladylake. He was almost always ahead compare to other people of his year. He couldn't help it. He liked to study with Mikleo and Mikleo liked sometimes to repeat some information from Sorey's year. Sometimes it felt like both of them doubled every year of their school education.

“Thank god! I’m not late.” Rose breathed out leaning, her hands on her knees in order to catch some air. When she straightened herself again, Sorey noticed the dark circles under her eyes which contrasted with her usual bright smile. 

“You really should reconsider working during the school days. You look wasted, Rose.” Sorey told his opinion as gently as possible. He wasn't the type to teach others but he had to voice his opinion since he was worried about his friend.

“No worries. I'm alright.” Her blue eyes sparked with excitement and her middle length hair danced around her shoulders.

“You know what they said, the earlier you start the bigger your chances for success are!”

Sorey chuckled at his friend's words, scratching his nose once again this morning. He often did that when he was amused or embarrassed. Rose had this joy for trading and economy just like he had for history and archaeology.

“Okay, but don't overwork yourself, you can always ask us for help. I bought a lunch for you from Inari's Bakery. Oh, right! Mikleo said that Dezel has notes for you. He's going to wait for you in the park.”

“That's great! Thanks, you are a life-saver. Come on, let's go in before Mr. Okami gets pissed off too much.”

Sorey smiled in answer, making his and Rose’s way through the doors and earning an amused 'dork' from the girl's mouth. He loved simple days were they could act like normal teenagers. Like there wasn't any difference in who was Human and who was Seraph. Most of his Seraph friends were in Mikleo's class, but that didn't mean his year contained only humans students. Sorey just wasn't this close with them as he was with Mikleo, Dezel and Edna. 

The rest of Sorey's school-time passed like always. They had normal classes like Literature, Science or Computer Science, but after them they had an optional 2-3 hours of exercises. They learned doing martial arts, shooting from guns and, if someone wanted, archery or some sword fighting.

Edna would more than once groan at how ridiculous the last ones were. The Seraph girl mostly leaned on her long gun designed to look like an umbrella. Sorey himself was excited over sword fighting, it sounded amazing and romantic. He loved to spare with Mikleo. Beside, sword skills had saved his ass few times already when he ran out from bullets during attacks on Ladylake.

By the evening everyone was already done with a quick shower on school grounds and they were preparing to head to their homes.

“Someone wants to drop by at place for dinner?” Sergei asked the small group. He was also a human as Sorey, Alisha and Rose. He looked well-built and just like Sorey he had brown hair. Despite his big appearance, he was gentle person. At least until it came to a fight and protecting others. During such moments his eyes burned with fire of passion. Maybe he had inherited such spirit though his bloodline. Sergei's father was a soldier. One of those who were assigned by the government to protect Ladylake.

“Sergei is trying to kill his poor mother with a heart attack.” Edna smirked but she looked interested in boy's proposition. At least it was clear for those who knew little girl. Sergei looked at his friend's comment, surprised, making Edna huff in irritation.

“I don't even know how you survived until today. Six more people uninvited for a dinner. Even the most skilled house wife would be put against the wall.”

Rose and Alisha exchanged worried looks. Somehow Sorey got the impression that both girls were more concerned about him and Mikleo than usually about Edna's behavior. They didn't have much time to talk during classes or breaks, but Sorey wouldn't be surprised if the girls were worried about the purple-eyed Seraph. Well, humans like them didn't know how act when the day of Seraph's death arrived. They couldn't imagine how Seraphs felt about those days.

“It's not like you just can walk to someone and ask 'Hey today's the day you died, do you need help? Maybe we can go grab some ice cream?'” Rose had once said when Sorey and Alisha talked about this topic. Well, Sorey had asked Mikleo about this matter in the past when they were alone, but every time his friend answered that it isn't important to him and others also shouldn't worry about it. Sorey wasn't so sure, but he let Mikleo think that he was convinced by that answer. His friend was stubborn. He always told Sorey to seek for support when he would need it but Mikleo always tried to do things on his own.

“Don't worry, she says that every one of you is always welcomed in our grounds.” Sergei explained to Edna.

“Maybe she didn't mean all of us in the same time.”

“Kids.” Dezel, who was very quiet person huffed while leaning on the bricked school fence.

“Hey, hey guys. Don't fight. Geez, Sergei tried to be nice, do I have to teach you manners?” Rose jumped into group.

“I'm sorry Sergei but I'm going to see my mother so you can count me out.” Mikleo said between all rumble. This simple sentence made everyone quiet down. Mikleo looked taken aback too by his friends’ reaction.

“Yeah, sorry! We already planned to see Muse today. You can go enjoy Sergei's mom’s cooking without guilt.” Sorey added scratching the back of his neck this time.

“That's makes only four of us. See? No problem.” Rose nodded backing Sorey and Mikleo. The green eyed boy send his friend grateful smile.

Soon after that the four people started to head towards Sergei's home.

“You could go with them, I wouldn't mind.” Mikleo said as they walked through the park towards the hospital.

“I could, but I promised you earlier to visit your mom. Beside, as you noticed yesterday, we still have those vegetables and chicken to cook or else they will waste.”

“Lailah would cook them and I bet you would without problems eat two dinners.”

Sorey only smirked at the other boy. Well, they had one more way to solve word plays when words couldn't convince another. Sorey quickly jumped before Mikleo and other boy was only a second late to block his attack. The brown haired boys fingers danced at Mikleo's sides over his blue shirt earning soft giggles from other male.

“S...Sorey... stop itt!”

Proud of himself, Sorey stopped after three minutes of torture, leaving his friend breathing hard from laughter. It didn't take long before Mikleo tried to tickle him back with a bright smirk on his face. When they caught each other hands Mikleo paused. Sorey saw how his friends eyes filled with sadness at their clenched hands before letting them fall down. 

“Come on. The nurses are going to get annoyed if we come too late.”

Sorey nodded in agreement, following older boy. There was something odd in his friend's behavior lately. Sorey explained it to himself by closeness of the date when Mikleo died and Muse fell in coma. He really should ask Mikleo what was wrong if his strange behavior wouldn't pass after today. Usually they told each other their worries and problems.

Maybe Lailah knew what bothered the other boy. She was also a Seraph after all, and she had been living with them since around the time Grandfather disappeared. Sorey sometimes wondered if she knew what had happen to Zenrus. She arrived back from the capital into their home as Grandfather's guest a little before the had man disappeared. Yet, every time Sorey or Mikleo asked any question about Zenrus the woman would start to act strange, making silly jokes, weak puns or singing so painfully that their ears almost went daft. Lailah was one of first Seraphs that Zenrus brought back to life. Even so, the woman didn't look any more advanced in years than late twenties. They didn't know how old Lailah truly was, but it was likely she was far older than her appearance. Just as they guessed that Edna wasn't eighteen despite of being in Mikleo's class.

The visit in hospital didn't end with any miracle which Sorey prayed for every time they had gone to see Muse. The woman laid in bed like the sleepy beauty. When they were around eight years old, they even tried to wake her up like a princess from a fairy tale and each of them had planted a kiss on her lifeless lips shyly. Sorey remembered crying when it didn't work. That time Mikleo cried too and this was probably the only time when other boy ever cried in his mother's hospital room.

Sorey remember that later that day they had been picked up by Grandfather after nurse call when she couldn't calm down the both boys.

'Some things can't be fixed, even by the most deep and pure love. Mikleo, Sorey, don't cry. Even if she didn't wake up her soul surely knows that both of you tried to help her.”

The woman had aged, yet everything else looked almost the same as that day. She had dark brown, long hair, closed violet eyes which Sorey knew from photographs. He always guessed that Mikleo would have had the same hair color if he remained human. He was a perfect image of his mother. 

Muse's legs and arms were too slim, not an unexpected view for those who didn't use their muscles daily. Medical staff had done a great job in taking care of Muse's body, both of them came at least once per week to do some exercises that helped the woman's state but it couldn't fully replace the normal movement that everyone was doing during a day.

At some point, after talking to Muse about their week, Mikleo went with another nurse to clean his mother. He already become strong enough to carry his mother alone. 

Sorey’s sad eyes followed his friend before Mikleo went inside bathroom with Muse in his arms.

'She should wake up or finally die on her own. The current situation it's only bothering everyone around her.' Edna once said to him. This was the only time when Sorey was really angry at the blond-haired girl. Yet, her sad eyes and face like she wanted to cry stopped him from starting a fight. After second thought he understood that Edna didn't care any less about Mikleo than Sorey. Beside, knowing her situation, this might be what Edna wished for herself. A possibility to move on.

Muse's bath was going to take a while so Sorey mindlessly rummaged in his friend's bag and pulled out the new book. He carefully opened it, making sure that Mikleo's bookmark wouldn't fall out before letting his eyes fall on the black letters.

Sometimes Mikleo felt detached. This feeling came like waves. He knew that Muse was his mother. Mikleo deeply cared for her. She was in such state because she tried to save him in the past. Grandfather had told them a lot about her, that she had been a graceful woman who had the habit to make silly mistakes. But Mikleo didn't know his mother's voice, she had never held him, scolded him or told him advice. That last one would be much welcomed lately. That's why sometimes he couldn't feel anything for Muse. Realization of such a fact didn't help, it only added one more thing to the bucket list of 'everything that was wrong with him'.

He told himself that it was because he was raised by Sorey's Grandfather and yes, he loved Zenrus. He was able to feel love, so maybe he wasn't as broken as he thought sometimes. He loved Lailah too. During last three years she truly became someone who Mikleo associated with the word 'mother'. Well, Lailah was more or less part of their lives since early childhood. Grandfather told him and Sorey that Lailah was close to his uncle Michael. Maybe she felt guilty about his actions and that's why she stayed with them.

Mikleo didn't hate his uncle. He would probably have died from burns that day anyway. 

Rather than that, he asked himself and wondered why Zenrus had created reviving systems in the first place. Mikleo was a reasonable person. He knew that most of the world's actions were results of the past. Yet, Grandfather had never told them the reason behind his experiment. Someone had told him that Zenrus was simply a crazy guy who wanted to play god, but Mikleo didn't think that was a case. Grandfather was just like Sorey, gentle, raising his voice only when Mikleo and Sorey had done something bad that might end up hurting them. He was wise and caring. It wasn't like he had made reviving machines to bring back the souls of his daughter and her husband. He had created everything long before Sorey's parents had died. Besides, the machine didn't manage to bring them back anyway and Zenrus didn't curse such fact. He focused on raising both of them instead. Mikleo remembered how fondly Grandfather had recalled his wife too, without any regret. So it also wasn't the reason behind his soul system. In the end, the answer 'why' was destined to be unanswered.

The nurse helped him dry off his mother and put her back into her pajamas. When they went back to the hospital room Mikleo where he easily noticed Sorey sitting and waiting for them. The green eyed boy didn't have to but he stayed anyway. In the past, he had even offered Mikleo his help with bathing Muse, but the Seraph had refused. It wasn't because Sorey had any bad intention. The other boy partially saw Muse as part of their crazy family too.

Mikleo couldn't help but think that he would be great doctor or nurse if they didn't have so much passion for archaeology and history. It was just embarrassing to let Sorey help so much. It was Mikleo's job. Sorey and others had already enough of their own problems.

Just as always the brown haired boy jumped to help them with Muse. 

“Thanks.”

“You don't need to thank for things like this.” Sorey quoted Mikleo's own worlds a with gentle smile. The older boy's eyes fell on the chair beside them where the borrowed book laid. There was now a second bookmark sticking out from between its pages. Mikleo's lips corners raised at such view. This was the simple image of who Sorey was. The other boy didn't hold back in his passions but he also put others on the first place, making sure that they are happy, caring about them and their needs. Sometimes Mikleo had to be harsh towards Sorey, reminding him to think about himself more.

Sorey was human. He needed food, air and sleep to survive. As his body was made of flesh it was more easy to hurt Sorey than Mikleo. They were so different. Mikleo was Seraph. He wasn't even sure if the world that he and Sorey saw everyday looked the same for each one of them. If the dreams Sorey had at night felt like his. That food really tasted the same, and colors shared the same shade. 

Mikleo had died once and this fact was the wall which they couldn't erase. If not Zenrus, Mikleo wouldn't even have had the chance to stand beside Sorey in the first place. Mikleo was grateful for his ability to live. He loved books and history of ancient places. He dreamed of writing his own history book one day. If his and Sorey's hopes about Seraphs and Humans living in peace would become true, then Mikleo dreamed about leaving Ladylake for a while and travel around the world, to see all ancient ruins and write about them too.

There was one more thing he wanted more than anything else but he was a Seraph... To wish this dream to become true was simply wrong on many levels.

They gathered their things and said their goodbyes to Muse and the nurse. Walking through the streets bathed in twilight, Mikleo got the book, now with two bookmarks out from his bag waving it like it was proof of a crime.

“You couldn't help yourself, right?” Mikleo smirked playfully to his friend who chuckled and scratched his nose embarrassed like a child caught on a prank. 

“Between a new book and my school notes, this one seems more interesting.”

“What do you think about it?” Mikleo started the usual conversation when they read something new to share their impression.

“I would looove to see a god's statue so big! The cruel gods of the past who demanded blood and sacrifices. This must have been strange if they tried to make a sacrifice out of me or someone I love. Raised in that tribe I would be used to such a sight on an emotional level, so I wonder how I would act if that happened...”

“I bet you wouldn't try to stop them and ending as sacrifice yourself.”

“You think?”

“I know it. You are just such sap.”

Sorey pounded his foot annoyed, making Mikleo grin widely. He teased the other boy but he would act the same. He would sacrifice his body and soul just for Sorey to be safe.

“You're one to talk, Mikleo. Should I remind you of your behavior when guys on the market joked and laughed calling me the all-knowing grandson of god?” The brown haired male joked back, making Mikleo hide is burning face into his hand, like that could cover his blush. Not only Sorey guessed his thoughts but Mikleo also recalled how worked over he had been back then and how Rose joked that he only ever got angry when it came to Sorey.

Mikleo poked other boy lightly with his elbow but that didn't make Sorey's grin vanish, actually quite the opposite, it became even bigger. The air started to fill with this special smell that only showed when sun was hiding by the horizon as they entered their home.

It wasn't a big house, two bedrooms and one bathroom on the second floor, kitchen, living room and another bathroom on the first. Mikleo and Sorey had shared a room since they remembered. When they hit puberty it had sometimes been strange but they had stayed in one same bedroom since Lailah took another one. Maybe in the end it wasn't so embarrassing. They had a lot fun with their little changes too. Especially with their voices. Besides, no one of them would ever exchange the nights full of reading archeology books or watching travel channels on a tablet while laying on Sorey's or Mikleo's bed for anything else in world.

Both Mikleo and Lailah were Seraphs but they always ate dinner with Sorey. It was a ritual Mikleo got used to since he was child and it stayed the same after Lailah moved in. In the beginning Mikleo hadn't even known that he didn't need to eat. He ate with Grandfather and Sorey like any normal human. Seraphs were able to feel the taste of food. Zenrus had really done everything for Seraph's bodies to act and feel like any living being. Their nano-machines produced fluids, they were able to take shape into organs and other tissues.

Mikleo was truly surprised when Zenrus told him that he didn't need to eat or sleep. He didn't believe that first. But it was true. He didn't feel hunger after a week of no eating. He felt out of energy without sleep but he walked and lived like always. Since that day he had begun to understand that he and Sorey were different and nothing could change that.

“It was amazing! I really don't know who's cooking is better, yours or Mikleo's.” Sorey complemented today’s dinner, leaning on the chair's backrest. Lailah smiled warmly.

She had very long white hair that fell in the ground when she was sitting. Unlike Mikleo’s hair, her tips were pastel red. She always had this motherly atmosphere around her, but when someone told her this she would pout telling them that she rather liked to be called 'big sister'.

“Thank you, Sorey. How was school?”

“Mine, good. I think today’s Math exams was alright.” Sorey answered, a little embarrassed. After Sorey's answer the round, aquamarine eyes of Lailah fell on Mikleo.

“Pretty good too. I need to repeat some parts of Biology later to understand it better, but beside that everything was easy.”

“Remember, I love to help you if you need it.” The woman answered. Somehow Mikleo got the impression that her words didn't mean only Biology topics. Maybe she had noticed that he was acting strange lately?

“I know. Thanks Lailah.” 

Sorey also eyed them both with confusion. Feeling like a burden to his family, Mikleo raised up and went to do the dishes. He didn't want to bother Sorey or Lailah. He wanted to support them, protect and make them smile. He hated when it was otherwise. The hated to depend on those people he loved so much.

From his spot at the sink he could see Sorey hanging laundry outside through the window. The nights were hot enough to not worry that their clothes wouldn't dry until the next day's afternoon. Mikleo couldn't help but to smile in amusement when Sorey had finished his task and he proudly, like a super hero, put his hands on his hips and looked at his work with a bright grin. Soon, Mikleo's worries and concerned looks of his family were left to oblivion.

He and Sorey sat down on a leather couch when Lailah sat behind small table covered with materials, needles and decorative items. Making decorations was her hobby and job at the same time. Small pillows, covers, napkins and everything you could think of, Lailah was able to make them all. Her crafting works filled their home from bottom to roof. She often accepted requests to make clothes or to simply fix existing ones.

They decided to spend some time watching TV and check what the situation outside Ladylake looked like, but maybe that was mistake.

“Brutal attacks on the Seraphs were recorded in west Europe.”

The reporter said and then Mikleo saw group of people recorded by a shaky phone camera. Some held a Seraph by the white hair and kept smashing his head into brick, waiting a moment for the nano-machines to start fix the damage before doing it again with laughter.

“Doll! Crash the Doll!” Some people from the crowd gathered around Seraph kept repeating with excitement.

Dolls, this was how Seraphs's haters called them. They envied their appearance, they were afraid of their existence, they loved their cries. Dolls, toy, far too beautiful in some human's eyes, too perfect. 

Mikleo looked over to the TV without averting his eyes. This could be him. Or Lailah, Edna, Zaveid or Dezel. This could happen to any of them if they left Ladylake. They were just Dolls. Maybe the humans were right after all. His body wasn't real, it looked like flesh but it was a mechanical creation. Mikleo, the real Mikleo, already died seventeen years ago. He was just a living ghost.

The camera got closer to Seraph's blooded and crying head. One, crash, another and another before the channel was changed by Sorey. Mikleo moved his eyes towards his friend's face. It was full of anger. His shaking hands clenched into fists.

“Sorey...” Lailah's gentle voice cut through the heavy atmosphere.

“I'm sorry, I just can't watch this. How can people be so cruel? Seraph's may not need to eat, breathe and sleep but they feel! They feel pain like any of us! They were once humans, maybe this was someone from their distant family. How could they do such things to a living person?”

Mikleo lowered his head. He felt cold after images he just saw.

'Because they are afraid of what's different. They think that attacking them is protection.' He wanted to say but words didn't leave his throat.

The word of 'doll' echoed inside his head. Maybe the day when Seraph and Humans would life peacefully together would never come. This thought always broke his heart. It was painful. Not because he was afraid that someone would hurt him one day. Well, that was scary, too. He was more afraid that others he cared about would get hurt or killed because of this hatred. That Sorey might get hurt and killed because Mikleo was Seraph.

That thought alone made Mikleo want to get closer to the other boy. To touch Sorey's arm even slightly and feel some of his reassuring warmth. To put his own forehead on Sorey's shoulder. To sink into the other boy and let all those feelings of worry, insecurity and love to finally leave his troubled mind together with tears he has been storing for years.

Because he loved Sorey. He loved this boy more than anything else on the world. And like, being the same sex wasn't problematic enough Mikleo was a Seraph. He was a Doll who felt romantic love towards a living human. 

It was crazy. It would never work. Love could not fix and overcome everything, just as Grandfather had said.

When Mikleo realized that he had started to long for Sorey in a romantic way, for a smile destined only for him, for moments of their skin brushing and his head filled with wonders about how kissing and going on dates would feel like, he instantly knew it was wrong. He tried to stop loving the other boy this way. They were childhood friends, almost brothers. This was simply false.

Even if he was a girl, Seraphs couldn't have children. They had a chance to live again, but they weren't natural begins. 

Sorey a deserved loving, living human and family, not a doll. Mikleo couldn't take that away from Sorey because of his selfish love. He tried to prepare himself that one day Sorey would leave him for someone else. Because Mikleo didn't even dream of Sorey falling in romantic love with him. The brown haired boy loved everyone. He loved Lailah, Rose, Alisha, Edna, Sergei, Dezel... and him. But Mikleo knew it wasn't the same special type of love but family love. It should be enough but when Sorey was close, when they touched, his heart longed for more. This was painful, but Mikleo knew that the moment when Sorey would leave his life would be a lot worse. He had already decided to never tell Sorey about his feelings. It would only destroy everything they had now.

Knowing from the way his eyes burned that he was close to crying Mikleo rose from couch.

“Maybe one day it's going to change. Maybe one day people will understand that Seraph's aren't a danger for them. Those who made any act of aggression quickly started to malfunction. All we can do now is protect Ladylake and the Seraphs inside it.”

He turned around towards Sorey, putting on his best sassy smile. “Come on, you need to bathe, or you want to me to use all warm water?”

Sorey's green eyes widened at words of cold water, making him jump from couch too.

“No way! You used all the hot water yesterday! I'm first today!”

“Oh? You need to make it first to be first.” Mikleo challenged the other boy, slightly moving his foot towards the stair's side. Within seconds, Sorey started to run towards the second floor. Mikleo made an attempt to run behind him, slowing down at the corridor before their bedroom, just to pause after the doors to bathroom closed loudly behind Sorey.

Just then, when the other boy and Lailah couldn't see him, he let the tears fall onto his cheeks. He didn't have much time so he needed to cry all tears he had as fast as possible. He needed to be stronger than this, for Sorey's sake. Maybe this was the reason why he was brought back. To protect Sorey and his loved ones as long as the world would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, well Kare Reiko here, my current (and only one) big fanfiction project is NO.6 (nezushi) story Not Perfect. Yet during NO.6 times I also fell in love with Zestiria. I still have a lot writing regardless of NO.6 (Not Perfect story and some AUs) but I got this sormik idea and I didn't want for it to be lost into oblivion. As you can see it's rather canon variation. I plan to keep it short, maybe around 7 chapters max and this story going to have rather open end. It doesn't mean that it won't end but well treat it like part of Sorey and Mikleo life, a short piece of the bigger story. I have idea for Sormik headcanon story during the game and after. Something similar to Not Perfect where I just made own continuation. I would love to write it but life and work doesn't help. Anyway I hope you are going to enjoy this little AU.


End file.
